


Stuck in your teeth like Cotton Candy so you remember me, darling.

by inkcavity



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcavity/pseuds/inkcavity
Summary: Honeyed eyes stare at you, strawberry flavored lips and taste of cotton candy that sticks to your teeth when he kisses you greedily.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Stuck in your teeth like Cotton Candy so you remember me, darling.

**Author's Note:**

> college kills all creativity. anyway, please enjoy.

"Breathe, hold it in." He instructs with a silver tongue, cigarette barely hanging by the tip of his curved lips. You inhale his second hand smoke, holding back tears and choke on a cough. Bruises line his chest, angry purples and blues that scream defiance and survival—primal parts of him that make you feel as though you're prey. 

You simply stare at him, unashamed at his godless figure. You could make a religion from his cocky smiles that bring you down to your knees, piety from the songs he sings with chapped lips. Each defeat of yours is his victory. Curse this hell, you think as he presses his lips to your neck, but it feels so good. No, no God would ever make your legs tremble and your core pulse like this. Like a thief, his digits move quickly against your clothed mound, and like a songstress, you sing. You're lucky, perhaps, that the floor you're on is closed off to only turks and higher officials.

And, perhaps, you're also quite lucky that everyone has gone home for the say. Zeus has nothing on the electric slip of his teeth against your neck, Hades has nothing on your promised little death. Red blinds your vision as you melt onto him, clumsy fingers clasping onto his suit for a semblance of balance, but the sensations flooding your body drown you. The cigar lay on the floor, long forgotten as he nips at your flesh, bruising and marking with teeth and tongue and lips that linger on the edge of not enough and far too long. Bring the God of War to his knees, but he could do so much more with a velvet voice and a silkspun lie. He tastes of chocolate and strawberry, tart and sweet all the same as his skin heats yours. No, not even ambrosia would be as delectable as he.

Your pencil skirt falls first, hitting the floor and pooling around your ankles as hands travel and trace firm lines into the exposed flesh of your thighs, nimble and light. Your lower belly sears with heat, alight and spilling with candied cherry filling that he's gotten tipsy of a time too many with his head between your legs and wicked tongue spelling his name onto your core. It was so much more than a kiss and tell; no, he was more than a hit and run, a stowaway. Your body gets strung stiff, then you melt into the mold of his body as digits rub incessantly at your clit—and you chant a prayer of his name. 

A chuckle, then laughter, he slips between your trembling legs oh so easily, arms lifting you as if you weigh nothing and pinning you against a wall and oh—maybe Aphrodite was wrong to create a love so strong as he wraps your legs around his torso, still fingering you oh so harshly. A cry cuts into a moan, and a moan turns into a mewl that escapes the pink of your lips and the tip of your tongue. He drinks it in like lemonade dripping down his chin. Reno moans with you, waiting, watching ever quiver and tremble of your excitement. Honeyed eyes stare at you, strawberry flavored lips and taste of cotton candy that sticks to your teeth when he kisses you greedily. 

Like molten honey and melted candy, you drip oh so sweetly into his palm, and he drinks up the cocktail of your love when his fingers pull away, tongue lapping at your juices. You keen as his hands leave you for a moment, the delicious friction gone, but replaced with something so much more pleasing. Saccharine cries leave your mouth as your back arches and his cock pulses as your walls stretch around him; time slows to a halt in the shadows that hide the two of you between the walls of cold metal. Your moans reverberate and echo as his hips meet your, inside you to the hilt, and fireworks pop behind your eyelids as you feel him eagerly twitch inside you. 

He wastes no time setting a fast, needy rhythm that leaves you clenching onto his cock with every piston of his hips and has him smiling impishly, teeth and all as his hands leave an imprint on your hips. Like caramel cream, you stick to his body as he delivers his harsh thrusts into you, nails biting at the sleeves of his suit, threatening to rip them at the very seam. Your eyes shut as tears escape you; the friction of his hips meeting yours is almost too much for you to handle, the sensations overpowering you as your ache soothes and quells. One of your hands slips to rub your clit, and just like that, pop rocks burst on the tip of your tongue as Reno replaces your hand with his own. Toes curl as you’re edged to the brink of climax, yet not quite there. Your bodies meld together like licorice, bending and twisting to the rhythm and tempo of your godless dance. 

Bliss blossoms in the coil of your belly, your world hazy and slick and sticky just like syrup as you finally let go, head thrown back as you keen and sway, jaw dropping as you cry his name over and over, a misled prayer as your peak hits you like a tidal wave. 

Reno’s smile never fades, his cock still twitching inside you with interest as the white in your vision fades, overstimulation driving you insane with inane thrusts and cloying pressure that sears you inside and out. 

“One more time, doll, one more time.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt at @renopussygloss.


End file.
